


Olicity Our wedding day (+6x09) - YouTube

by Kaosara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mrs Queen, Wedding Rings, Weddings, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosara/pseuds/Kaosara
Summary: HELLOOO!! This is my new video... Hope you enjoy it!!





	Olicity Our wedding day (+6x09) - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! This is my new video... Hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
